Un día fuera de la rutina
by Arrimitiluki
Summary: Una simple persona, una frase, una palabra o incluso una letra, podría cambiar aquello a lo que nosotros llamamos rutina. Power Royai!, disculpad la ortografía el teclado no anda muy bien.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen. Todos son obra la de grandiosa Hiromu Arakawa que con su gran imaginación nos deleita con su extraordinaria historia.

** N/A:** Pues gracias a los reviews anterior me animé a publicar esta otra historia la cual cree mientras escuchaba la canción del OP 1 de Digimon, que recuerdos...

Sin más que decir, disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

**Un día fuera de la rutina.**

Soy de las que siempre ha pensado que la vida, entiéndase por 'vida' a la que uno vive en la escuela y en el trabajo, es siempre monótona. Sin nada diferente y sin ningún cambio. Claro esta que esto se vería afectado seriamente si uno se lo propusiera pero, al menos yo, nunca fui esa clase de chica.

Cuando estudiaba, era de las que siempre prestaban atención y no se la pasaba tratando de hacer el payaso gastando bromas a cada momento. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que yo fuera la aburrida del salón, no, por supuesto que no. Simplemente nunca me ha gustado causarme problemas o causárselos a los demás así que, cuando se refería a bromas, prefería hacerlas cuando se presentaba el momento entre amigos o los que yo considerara como tal.

¿Pero seguro esto os aburre, no? Digo, ¿Quién quiere saber la vida escolar de una mujer ya adulta, hecha y derecha, totalmente independiente y sin ningún tipo de límites?

El reloj sonó indicándome que, nuevamente, me había levantado media hora antes a la cual lo había ajustado. Esto me causaba gracia pues me preguntaba que si lo volvía a ajustar y lo colocaba en la hora que normalmente me levanta me levantaría igualmente media hora antes.

Parpadee un poco y restregué mis dedos contra los ojos, un sonoro bostezo se escucho por la casa, estaba cansada.

Mire hacia al lado y ahí estaba, Black Hayate mirándome con sus enormes ojos mientras movía la cola y eso solo significa una cosa 'Comida'.

Me levante, fui al baño a asearme y a peinarme, tener una cabellera larga no era nada fácil y mucho menos en el trabajo en el que yo me encontraba.

Alimente al animal y directamente me vestí, pues la costumbre me indicaba que sino lo hacia en ese orden y ese momento, toda mi rutina se estropearía y llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Recorrí el mismo camino de siempre pasando por tiendas, casa y edificios. Siempre el mismo camino. Estaba segura que podría caminar con los ojos cerrados sin perderme, ya lo conocía muy bien.

Llegue justamente a las 6:00 am a la entrada del cuartel central, como ya tenía planificado. Al entrar en los pasillos se encontraban Breda y Falman hablando animadamente, Fuery que recibió con los brazos abiertos a mi querido Hayate y Havoc… Que, bueno, era Havoc. Todo siempre igual.

Les salude y pase por un lado dispuesta a dirigirme en donde, seguramente, se encontraba el hombre más problemático de toda central. Si, ese mismo.

Pero algo paso, algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes.

Y es que, frente a la puerta de la oficina del general había una mujer, alta, de tez morena, cabello negro recogido en una coleta que caía hasta su cintura.

No se movía, parecía un alma en pena. Solo pude detallar por fracciones de segundos como colocaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta y al instante la volvía a quitar, dudando si entrar o no.

Iba a preguntarle que se le ofrecía, pero al ver como la puerta se abría y de este salía un Coronel a saludarla de una manera un tanto 'animada' preferí dar media vuelta y dirigirme a donde debía estar, recordando que ahora era la secretaria del Führer. Había olvidado completamente para que quería ver a Roy.

¿Celos? No, para nada. No es que estuviera celosa de esa mujer, no, ¿Cómo creen? Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Roy fuera acosado por un sin fin de crías, con la esperanza de tener una cita con el. Claro que el no se negaba a ninguna de ella, pero después de un tiempo simplemente termina la relación por que se había aburrido o simplemente la excusa de 'No eras lo que yo esperaba'. Así que no, nada de celos, esa palabra no existe en mis pensamientos. Claro que… Tengo que admitir que sentí algo de rabia al verla parada a ahí y al ver como el la saludaba.

Salude al Führer con el típico saludo militar y pase por un lado, dispuesta a servir el té.

-Riza- Dijo él, de un tiempo acá le había gustado comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre, a mi no me molestaba, pero me incomodaba pues sentía que el único que podía tener esa clase de intimidad conmigo, al menos en cuanto a trabajo se refería, era Roy. – Veo en tu mirada un sentimiento extraño – Se acerco a mi y puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras miraba al techo, como tratando de recordar algo que había perdido - ¿Te sientes bien? –

Que tenaz era ese hombre, no me sentía muy bien, pero nada grave seguramente seria solo una gripa que estaba por llegar. Si, solo eso.

-Si, señor – Le respondí al momento que echaba de la tetera a la taza el té recién hecho - ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Le di la taza.

-Como ya dije – Dio un sorbo – Te noto extraña… ¿Será por la mujer que esta ahora con Mustang?

-No se de que habla, señor. No la conozco. Además no tengo derecho a juzgarla pues además de ser una desconocida, puede ser muy amiga –hice énfasis en la palabra 'amiga' – del Coronel que nada mas y nada menos es mi superior.

-Puede que tengas razón.- Acerco su cara a mi y sonrío – Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas mujer. Y como mujer que eres… No, más bien, como ser humano que eres, puedes sentir como cualquiera, por mucho que lo oculte.

Le sonreí.

-No se a donde quiere llegar con esta conversación señor. Pero normalmente no suelo juntar los asuntos laborales con los personales, simplemente estropearían mi trabajo.

-Veo que es una mujer difícil de convencer –

-Normalmente me gusta tener la razón-

Se rió

-Me gusta su actitud. – Volvió a sonreír – Ya que estamos en una época donde al parecer no ocurre nada interesante, puede, si quiere, tomarse un descanso. –

-No creo que sea lo correcto, señor –

-Quizás encuentres algo interesante.-

¿Algo interesante? Por años ella no había encontrado nada interesante. Y, por algo una razón ese 'Quizás' me sonaba a una total afirmación de que ese día si pasaría algo nuevo en mi vida. ¿Pero como saberlo?

Salí dispuesta a encontrar ese algo interesante no sin antes escuchar del führer la cual fue:

"No olvides, el ser militar y ocultar tus sentimientos no te impide tenerlos…Ah, y por favor lleva estos documentos a Mustang"

Camine a paso veloz para salir de ese encomendado de una buena vez. No es por que no quisiera verlo a él, a la que no quería ver era a ella, pues sentía que mi rutina se había abierto una grieta por esa intrusa.

Llegue a la puerta de la oficina de Roy y por 5 minutos había dudado si entrar o no. A mi mente vinieron esas preguntas de ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Estará bien esto? Pero así de rápido como vinieron igual de rápido se fueron me dije a mi misma "Por supuesto que esta bien… Después de todo la única relación que ha existido entre Roy y yo ha sido la de Teniente y Coronel y quizás por mucho tiempo más sea así… Y 'así', esta bien"

Pero no estaba bien.

Al entrar y verlos abrazados el uno al otro; uno tomándola de la cintura y la otra con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, supe que nada de eso no estaba bien, al menos no para mi. Y, a pesar de no ser un beso, esa simple muestra de afecto se veía mucho más íntima e intensa que un beso.

Sencillamente di media vuelta y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Y no de una manera relajada como muchos creerán. Pues si, por primera vez Riza Hawkeye había perdido los estribos, prácticamente tiré la puerta, resonó por todo el pasillo y estaba conciente de ello. Fue tan rápido el movimiento que ni el típico chirrido que hacia al cerrarse o abrirse le dio tiempo de sonar. Estaba enfadada, al darme que cuenta que... Estaba celosa.

Y no era para menos pues el hecho de estar siempre tras de el cuidándolo y preocupándome sin que se diera cuenta de que soy una mujer –o al menos así pensaba yo – hacia que me hirviera la sangre.

Pero todo eso podía soportarlo por el simple hecho de ser el.

Me dirigí a la parte trasera del cuartel, la cual estaba totalmente lleno de áreas verdes, para mi era el lugar más hermoso en el cual poder descansar y reflexionar un poco.

Me senté en un banco y mire hacia el firmamento y recordé unas palabras "Para apreciar la verdadera belleza de algo se necesitan al menos estar 20 años observándolo" Y yo, a pesar de ya haber superado esa edad e incluso tener un poco más, todavía no podía entender la complejidad y la belleza de aquel cielo azul que se extendía sin fin.

Cerré los ojos y me pregunte que por que había actuado tan poco profesionalmente y había dado a mostrar mis sentimientos así. No era la primera vez que veía a Mustang coquetear con alguna chica y estaba segura que tampoco seria la ultima. Pues sencillamente Roy era uno de los hombres más apuestos en central, por no decir que era el único, o al menos mis ojos lo veían así. Pero el verlo precisamente con ella hizo explotar toda la furia en mi, y es que, sentía que con ella no era igual que con todas las demás.

El viento se movió y con este unas pisadas sobre el pasto.

Había alguien más ahí podía sentirlo.

-Te he visto dos veces intentando entrar en mi oficina y no lo has hecho ¿Por qué? – Pregunto.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Las dos veces que intente entrar lo vi muy ocupado con…Nada- prefería callar, comerme mis palabras para preservar mi escudo.

-¿Con…? ¿Te refieres a la chica que estaba conmigo? – Sonrío y se agacho un poco para estar a mi altura – No puedo creerlo, Teniente ¿Esta celosa?

Me sonroje y los ojos se me abrieron como platos.

-¿Q-que esta diciendo, señor? Por supuesto que no. – Aparte la mirada- Vaya ego.

-Pues ya me conoces.

Se hizo el silencio. Y Duro un aproximado de 3 minutos los cuales, a mi parecer, eran una eternidad.

-Le aclaro que ella y yo no tenemos nada – Me miraba fijamente y yo sentía que me perdía en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

-No tiene por que explicarme nada. Después de todo usted y yo somos simplemente Coronel y Teniente.

Riza.- Dijo y yo supe que hablaba seriamente – Es mi hermana.

Eso cayo como un balde de agua fría, quede perpleja… ¿Había sentido celos de su hermana? Reí para mis adentros… Que tonta.

-Riza…- Repitió, esas 4 letras formando un nombre. Un nombre que para cualquiera era simplemente eso; un nombre, incluyéndome. Pero al ser pronunciado por él ese nombre se transformaba en algo más profundo en algo que iba más allá de una simple Teniente y que me hacia sentir más viva, más mujer. Al ser pronunciado por él significaba que era algo importante, algo íntimo entre él y yo, donde una barrera formada por el trabajo caía, dejándonos simplemente como lo que somos: Un hombre y una mujer.

Y es que si pronuncio algo más yo no pude escucharlo. Pues había sentido el paraíso al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, húmedos y dulces. Un casto beso se transformo en algo más profundo, dando paso a la pasión y el deseo.

¿Pasión había dicho? Pues si, a pesar de no ser el primer hombre que besaba nunca ates lo había hecho de aquella manera. Sentía pasión por él, me parecía la cosa más fascinante y la única persona que era capaz de confundirme y controlarme a su antojo, pues cuando estaba con él me sentía acorralada e incapaz de hacer algo por mi misma.

Pase mis manos alrededor se su cuello y el coloco las manos sobre el plano banco y se inclino más hacia mi, como sin con eso pudiera hacerlo mas profundo. Sonreí para mis adentros, quizás si hubiese aceptado mis celos desde un principio no habría perdido tanto tiempo.

Nos separamos, ambos con los labios húmedos e hinchados. Pase mis dedos por los labios al sentir un sabor metálico, sangre.

Se sentó a mi lado, ambos mirando hacia el cielo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿Estabas celosa, Riza?- Pregunto con una medie sonrisa.

Pero, ¿para que negarlo? Ya una primera vez lo había aceptado y si aceptarlo de nuevo significaba aceptar que el tenia control sobre mi, pues estaba en lo cierto, ya que era así.

-Así es, Coronel, estaba muy celosa.-

Pues si, así termino mi supuesto día tranquilo y monótono como lo había definido en un principio. Todo lo que parecía ser igual se vio afectado por una persona y dio un giro, totalmente agradable, a mi rutinaria vida. Al parecer el Führer había tenido razón y por un momento me hizo dudar si todo lo había planeado él.

¿Pero eso no era posible o si? Quien sabe. Es mejor nunca sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo o la sorpresa que uno se puede llevar puede ser muy grande.

_Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas.(1)_

* * *

(1)**Pablo Neruda.**

Pues un **review** es lo único que pido a cambio de esto que hago lo cual disfruto mucho.


End file.
